Generally, impacts that are applied to automobile seats in upward and downward directions when people get on an automobile are buffered via the springs and shock absorbers connected with the automobile itself. However, they only serve to prevent the automobile itself during the collision with the irregular surfaces, i.e., bumps and depressions on the road or during cornering from being inclined in upward/downward and right/left directions by the action of centrifugal force at that time. Thus, the impacts that are applied directly to a driver's seat and other seats are typically buffered only by means of the cushion forces exerted by the automobile seat itself. In this case, the impacts applied to the automobile seats in the upward and downward directions are directly transmitted to people who sit on seats in the automobile, and therefore, if they are on the automobile for long hours, they get seriously tired. There is therefore a need for a new device for buffering the impacts applied to the automobile seat itself in order to drastically reduce a degree of fatigue the people on the automobile generally feel.